


Just Say It

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/537535
Kudos: 7





	Just Say It

Two UNCLE agents were laboring in the heat, their shirts soaked with sweat as the THRUSH chief watched from beneath a shade tree.

“You there, blondie, put your back into it!” The man spoke his last words as he snickered, unaware as a projectile with a deadly poisonous tip struck him in the throat, killing him within seconds.

Illya Kuryakin and Napoleon Solo stopped to watch him fall to the earth as Angelique sauntered past the dead man, 

“Hello _darling_ , I was passing by and thought I heard your voice.” 

Illya decided it was pointless to not say ‘thank you’.





End file.
